My Escape
by Nanika.Yuki
Summary: Evening Weathers is your typical Anime loving teenager with a nightmarish hell for a home, after a fight with her parents she spends the night at her neighbors how not expecting to land into her own wonderland of Las Noches. M for language and themes.
1. Wonderland

**My Escape**

_Chapter 1: My Wonderland_

_

* * *

_ Have you ever wished that just once for a week, or even a day, even if its just a minute, That you can disappear from here,this boring world of ours, and stumble upon a **Wonderland **Just like Alice. Most adults and complex minded beings think the Idea is just Preposterous, impossible and pointless. But there is always that 1/100 person who would ,everyday, most definitely wish to and/or try to find her own Wonderland. Almost exactly like_** Evening Weathers**_, age 16 3/4, Brown hair, turquoise eyes, 5 ft. 4, and a victim of abuse and teenage angst. Evening was not exactly 'quiet' on her thoughts...she was always big mouthed and expressed her opinion, knowing full well that if her mother and step father would kill her, they'd obviously be the culprit and they'd be in trouble. Everyone knew that Evening was being Abused and mistreated but since she never said anything or admitted that she was being abused, no one could do a thing. The could only sit, and watch as the broken girl walked about smiling to everyone. Evening had always forced the thought into her mind _'I've been quiet this long, and I'm almost 18, it would do no good either way'_ and she stood by that thought and put up with the numbing pain.

_[There's this girl in the mirror, I wonder who she is. _

_Sometimes I think I know her and sometimes I wish I did. _

_There is a story in her eyes, lullabies, and goodbye. _

_When she's looking back at me I can tell...she's hurting inside.]_

Evening arrived home from school in one piece, she dodge busy cars, drug dealers and the occasional scumbag safely and landed on the porch that welcomed her coldly, looking down to the brown mat words spelled gracefully spelled out sweetly _"Welcome Home" _if she stared long enough she could see it warp into "**Welcome to Hell"**...she would laugh but her neighbors were watching carefully, as if waiting for something. "What's going on, !" She greeted with a large grin "Nothing much, Honey, Do ya wanna come on over fo' Some Sweet tea, I'll give ya some fresh Cookies!"The large woman called with the thick southern accent, you'd hear in Florida or south Texas. "No thanks, Maybe tomorrow, I sort of have work to do, Take care Mrs.W"She smiled unlocking her door and entering leaving the southern woman to sigh and shake her head "poor girl, if only she'd say sometin' 'bout her problem I'd take the poor dear in, George! get the extra room ready! I gotta Bad feeling about tonight!"The woman screeched to her husband who was in the back.

Evening quietly walked into her bed room upstairs making sure to step over creaking steps. She heard disgusting erotic sounds and profanities coming from her mothers room. She gagged quietly and tiptoes into her room which was across a door down from the noisy bedroom. She softly shut the door pulling her blue school journal out of her messenger bag before dropping the large sack on the floor and jump onto the twin sized bed. Posters of anime and rock bands littered her walls, her source of light was a normal lamp by her table, a window and a black ceiling light that illuminated the glow-in-the-dark solar system on her ceiling and black light paintings of fairies and angels in her walls. She turned on her bedside lamp and picked up a tiny remote "lets see M.C.R is disc 1, Drowning Pool is disc 2, Atreyu is Disc 3, i think 4 is Three days grace, and 5 should be a country cd hmmmm"She turned her eyes to the noisy walls that would echo those disgusting sounds. She smirked to see how long they would last this time and pressed the Disc 3 button and found_ 'her portrait in black'_ and started to write in the journal she was given.

A couple 3 songs passed and the door slammed open revealing an angry 30 year old woman wearing a silk robe and '_black Stilettos?...eeww' _The Girl twitched her brow "Will you shut that Stupid Shit off!"more of a demand than question as she screeched over window shaking music. Evening lowered the volume "Why? I'm not bugging you am I, Mother?"She asked with a fake innocent smile "look you little Bitch, I'm trying to fold the laundry and that Devil shit gets on my nerves." "Its not Devil music its a love song and-" "I don't give a shit, I'm doing-" "laundry,uhu yea, cause EVERYONE does laundry in bathrobes and stilettos, By the way your guarder belt is showing" she said writing in her notebook The woman turned red with god knows how many emotions "THAT IS IT!"She screeched ripping off her shoe and throwing it at the girl's head, hitting her and scratching her cheek with the thin heel "Ow, What the fuck? you hag, I'm doing my homework and your getting blood on it you wrinkled whore!" Her mother was even angrier than before she could have turn purple "JOHN!"She screeched "what is it, now?" Roared a voice. oh great Evening is definitely in trouble and she knew it. The woman got teary in frustration "Evening is being an ungrateful little bitch!"He smirked "I'll handle it, go wait for me"He smirked stroking the woman's blond hair, Evening gagged for the thousandth time. The man grinned evilly "so, You're acting up, wanna tell me why?"He sneered removing a studded belt from her dresser_ 'Fuck me and my horrible fashion choices!'_She though as she pushed her self closer to the corner with a frightful frown "aw is Little Evening frightened? Come on smile for daddy" He shouted pulling her face in his hand tightly, She turned her eyes to his "You're not my FUCKING DAD!"She shouted in his face. He grinned and punched her sending her to the wall making her hit her head. Soft Red liquid flowed from her face and head staining her white uniform shirt. In pain she held her head with tear stained eyes, she was dizzy and light headed. all she heard was a cackle and she fell into darkness.

An hour or two past and Evening began to stir and woke up in a place that wasn't her room but similar to it, she looked out the window and saw her house with only one lit window that reveal disgusting silhouettes. She looked and saw the familiar shelves of Manga and Anime she left in this place and smiled. She stood up slowly realizing how sore she was, she looked at her self she had bandages on her legs and arms, she felt her head and there was wrappings there as well, That proved it. Not only did he beat her AFTER she blacked out he had the nerve to drop her on Mrs. Watson. She walked out the room straightening her wrinkled skirt and tightened the laces on her converse.

She stepped down stairs to see a very frantic Mrs. Watson knitting away at a hat, The woman noticed her presence and dropped the yarn and needles dashing to Evening "Oh, Honey, you're awake! What's this thatcha step-dad told me 'bout you Fallin' down some stairs? Did that damn-" "I'm fine Mrs. W."Evening interrupted, the old woman sighed shaking her head "Oh, Eve! Why dontcha tell someone what they been doin' to ya, Honey Bee" Evening murmured sadly "What's the point? only 2 more years and I'm free to do what I want so-" "ah ah! Do not tell me that! Eve, you KNOW no matter how old you are I'll take you in, You can be Fidy-two and I'll rise from my grave to take care of ya." Evening smiled "Come on hun, There's some fresh pjs on the nightstand, oh an looky here, You're favorite cartoon is comin' on...you dun' wanna miss it do ya?"The woman laughed knowing well the obsession Evening has with that particular anime . Evening stopped on the first step to look at the woman once more, who began to nit "Hey Mrs. Watson..."The woman glanced at her as she slanted her reading glances "Thanks a lot, Mum" She said and dashed up stairs leaving the old woman with a large grin on her proud face.

She quickly changed into a hand sewn pair of night clothes. They were a a light green with a 4 on the collar and had a pattern of bats. Inspired by her favorite character. They were interesting night cloths at least, and they were reversible. When she turned them instead of being green with 4s and bats, it had a six and was a light blue with running kittens;She loved Mrs. Watson for making them for her. She quickly sat in her place on the bed and turned on the tv that was always on one channel. After a second or two the image flickered on right when the opening credits ended and the large title on the tv read 'BLEACH', she grinned to see it was a re-run of her favorite episode, The famous battle between the sexta espada and Ichigo.

Her door opened to reveal a Mr. Watson come in with cookies and milk "Hey kiddo"He grinned "Hey Pops" she greeted remembering how obsessed Mr. Watson is about being considered Pa or Pops "Watching that funny Bleach show huh? can i join ya" "sure thing, Its when Grimmjow Fights Ichigo in his release form" The old man smiled and nodded obviously clueless about what ever the hell the grinning girl was saying. Usually it annoys her when she was watching anime and some one would bug her but she was very comfortable with The Watson's.

The Watson's were Originally a black family of 3. The Man was known as George Watson with his Wife Nellie and daughter Fate. The reason to why Fate isn't around was because she had died of an illness around the time Evening was born, She was only 4 years old. Mrs. Watson wasn't able to have anymore children and made it her mission to care for Evening as her own no matter what. The Watson's love Evening and are her temporary escape during the weekends even if it doesn't last long, they feel that appeasing the selfish desire for a child should be more then enough to care for evening, but the old couple had fallen for the teen since her 10 birthday.

"So this blue haired man transformed into a stronger man in a leotard"Mr. Watson joked making Eve giggle "If you put it that way..." This was her utopia..her paradise, but she still was sad...Mrs. Watson and Mr. Watson are old and she knew that in time she'd take care of them and put her self in jeopardy...but she'll do it just for them. Evening took another cookie of the plate and chomped on it "Oh good god, That spoon lookin fellar' just steps in like that? Back in my day when a fight went down No one would interfere, you lose teeth that way see here. that's what happen"he said pulling his lip to show the girl an empty spot in his row of teeth "Pops, You lost that tooth when you fell that day you took me fishing, remember?" she said "I'm getting a point through'"He grinned, Evening yawned "I'll leave ya to sleep, t'marow's Saturday, so How would you like Nellie and I to take ya down town to pick your birthday present, you're turnin 17 next week ya know" He offered covering her with a large knitted blue and green cover matching her sleepwear "Sure thing, Pops Tell Ma I say good night!" "No prob' Kiddo"He smiled kissing her head and walking out the room. Evening exhaled and let her frown show, how difficult it is to smile for so long...

She turned off the TV that had decided to play a different show, was she really happy? she looked up to the sky out the window sighing, she pulled up her sleeve and her wristband there were 6 small scars close together in a row. she forced a smile onto her face and pulled out a a tiny blade from under the mattress and slowly pushed it and dragged it shortly on her skin . She wiped of the blood with the wristband and wrapped leftover bandage over the cut. Evening isn't what you call a 'cutter', no, she just made her own concept of Tallying the years she's put up with the abuse, forcing her to feel like she's gotten stronger. She looked to the sky and noticed a large star then turned to her blank tv "I wish It was real...so I could get rid of _them _and protect Mum and Pops"She whispered yawning and Drifted to a deep sleep.

_[I could go on with my day and act like everything is okay. But as my life goes on it hurts more in every way..]_

Evening Opened her eyes. It was dark and cold, wind was brushing her cheeks as she looked up at a starless night sky Only a moon had illuminated the dark abyss above her and saw it shrink. then she realized, She was falling. She Clenched her eyes and wished, wished, and wished she'd land safely. Soon withing a 10 second count the breeze decreased and she fell once more landing with a thud and heard people gasp. She opened her eyes and saw she was wearing a pure white and black Alice like dress "Who are you?" She heard and looked up and met face to face with a brunette Kent Clark look alike, her jaw dropped and she looked around frantically getting suspicious of where she was..and her suspicions were conformed... she had landed on the Espada meeting table..."What the-...This...Has got to be the BEST dream ever!"She cheered Standing up Almost laughing "this is TOO COOL!" "The hell is your problem!"A voice called she turned to face a blue haired person she was definitely Familiar with "Eh, Me?"She asked pointing to herself "Who else?" She laughed everyone except a select few looked at her as if she'd gone made "Dude! An anime character is talking to me" "Would you like to explain who you are?"The brunette asked She turned towards him "Oh, I'm Evening Weathers, Nice to meet you all, I'm a total fan!"She grinned "A fan?" "Pfft duh, You're all from a Tv Show!" "A What? This girl's kinda strange"Gin said with his usual smile "what do you mean...this is my dream isn't it?"She asked clueless looking around the table "Right?"Silence was looming and her nerves were shaking "I'm afraid this isn't a dream Ms. Evening" She stood straight and still taking in the scenery and people around her...'Ho-Ly Shit!'

...

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed the first chapter~ Reviews are much appreciated~ _


	2. Its just a dreamright?

**Note:** I feel like Evening sounds a bit more unstab;e then intended..what do you think? oh well, like I said last time..I own nothing except for characters that aren't in the original series. oh remember any numbers in brakets, they'll be little foot notes at the end of the chapter explaining the line.

* * *

**My Escape**

Chapter 1: just a dream, right?

"haha, very funny okay if this isn't a dream then why am I wearing this weird cosplay?" She asked laughing falsely trying to lighten the awkward mood, failing miserably"We don't know, you just fell out the ceiling onto the table."Aizen stated nonchalantly as if he was used to random girls falling on his table"okay then...You Grimmjow! stab my foot!" "What? Why!" "Well I might wake up." "You idiot this isn't a dream!" "You have no proof! I mean come on, you're all ANIME Characters for Fuck-Sake!" "That doesn't make any sense!" Grimmjow shot back. Ulquiorra decided to speak up "Actually, It makes some sense since she was able to call you with out you being introduced" Aizen looked amused "Does that mean you can name us all Ms. Weathers?" I smiled "Duh! in order too!"Evening smiled and turn to face each one of the espada literally pointing them out "You!1st Coyote Starrk, 2nd Baraggan Luisenbarn, 3rd Tia Harribel, 4th Ulquiorra Schiffer ,one of my faves by the way, 5th The talking spoon: Nnoitra Jiruga." Some snickered while Nnoitra began to fuss to himself silently "6th Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, your name's a fucking tongue twister dude, 7th Zommari Leroux, 8th Szayel Aporro Granz I like you hair, 9th Aaroniero Arruruerie,another twister and Last but most definitely least 10th Yammy Riyalgo"she turned and pointed out the last three people in the room "Sousuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tousen. I can Name your all releases as well oh and I know about yours the most, Ulquiorra" She said turning to him earning herself a small glare from the displeased Cuatra...oh how she wanted to 'squee'. everyone was slightly surprised but the confusion confusion was still looming "Now that I proved you're anime characters you gotta show me how this is NOT a dream!"She frowned crossing her arms and Glared at Aizen almost daring him to inflict pain on her. He Smiled an evil smirked as always and released a little sliver of his power. Evening was thrown on and slammed flat against the table roughly with a thud, letting out a small held back grunt in pain when she felt her wounds open, It felt like all gravity was pressing against her thin figure. She cried out quietly as her head started to throb, almost imploding. The pressure slowly eased off allowing her to recover from the surprise. She gasped and slowly sat up...she looked around with everyone's eyes on her she turned back to Aizen "okay, I believe you, You're real"She said paintin, ignoring he dripping trail of blood that trickled from her nose and asked herself loudly"So...what do i do now?"

_**[**__**Tell a man there are 300 billion stars in the universe and he'll believe you.**_

_**Tell him a bench has wet paint on it and he'll have to touch it to be sure**__**]**_

Evening didn't know how but she somehow ended up in a large emptyish room with Tia Harribel and a Measuring tape. "ummm why am i here? Shouldn't I, oh i dunno, go home?" she asked as Harribel measured her outstretched arms "Depends, Do you know how to get home? Besides Aizen thinks your useful" "Oh Jesus, This is a dream come true." I said part-sarcastically "but why do I need new cloths...Sure this dress is kinda...weird but it works." "in case this is a being here every day kind of thing."She said Evening frowned...She was happy but she didn't wanna be here forever. Under the command of Aizen and the fact anyone could kill her anytime, she felt vulnerable...and scared.

Tia had gotten all of Evenings measurements, to her dismay, when a knock was heard at the door. Not waiting for an answer the door opened to reveal a familiar fox faced man "Hey, Gin. Let me Guess Aizen wants me?" She asked fixing the weird bow on her head "yep, come with me" He said not removing that silly smile of his. Evening sighed and hopped off the small stand she was on "Later, Bells~"Evening said following Gin, partly unaffected by the nickname Harribel lifted her hand and gave a small wave.

There she stood staring up at him with a blank face "Must your 'throne' be so high up? Seriously Ima end up like Michelangelo[1] if I have to stare up at you.." She said bluntly "You do understand why you're here?"he stated more than asked, ignoring her comment "well,lets see, first I was conceived, then I grew up, then I fell asleep and fell on your table...does that answer your question" "Not hardly" "well sorry, I'm not Einstein"she frowned "I brought you here to hand you to Szayel so he can find a way to take you home." she stared at him "You know you could of just told Gin to take me to him and saved some time and haven't you ever thought that maybe if I go to sleep in this world I can wake up in my own?"_ 'huh?...that's not a bad idea..' _she thought after her outburst _'Why didn't I think of that before!' _Aizen looked towards the pink haired scientist as if wanting a conformation "It is possible but we need to take precautions if you want to go back in the correct time frame or location, or even Alive. Since its most likely you've crossed dimensions you might encounter changes be it major or Minor..." She pouted "but what if this is only a dream, you would of wasted your time, I had plenty of weird dreams...once I had a dream that Aizen died his hair purple, dressed up in a tutu and insisted he was the sugar plum fairy or something[2]" She shrugged "I've had plenty of strange dreams involving you all but never ones where I've met or interacted you"They looked at her oddly "You still believe this is a dream?" "How can I not, in my world there is no such thing as soul reapers and espadas... or hollows, not even real magic. and seeing how my life is, what's the point in believing in a miracle like this?" she said in monotone running her hand through her hair. Something had occurred to Aizen, he would see if this could prove to her, Hueco Mundo was reality and get to know more about his new recourse "Do you always have those wounds in your dreams?" he asked referring to her bruises and bandages on her body. She froze "n-not usually... but" "How did you get them?" he asked she thought for a moment placing a bend finger to her chin. If this is a dream they won't be able to say anything cause its in her mind...but if its not, what could they do to help her, most likely nothing, these people would never have sympathy for her. _'It wouldn't hurt to tell someone' _She looked him in the eyes "My Mother and her tool of a boyfriend abuse me"She said simply noticing Aizen and gin's brows rise in interest. "would you care to explain?" he asked leaning forward to listen... she looked around and saw all eyes on her. She sighed, maybe...this could give her a chance to vent.

[_**Just because her eyes don't tear doesn't mean her heart doesn't cry. **_

_**And just because she comes off strong, doesn't mean there's nothing wrong**__**.]**_

"When I was around 9, my biological father had been murdered. After that my mother got into all types of stupid shit, Drugs, Alcohol and even began to whore herself off just so she can get a hit of whatever she was craving; When she didn't get what she wanted she took her fill in beating me stupid, blaming me for whatever the hell she felt like." She paused, almost stopping to think what and what not to say "A year later she remarried a perverted asshole with a fetish for idiots, apparently. It was going okay, and eventually I was ignored and I was fine with it. Then after a while, the stupid idiot decided to cheat and for his mistake I got my ass kicked by my mother and him for 'lying'. so it became a hobby for them to 'punish me for whatever sounded good to them." She let out a hoarse laugh "Some kid I was, at least I learned to fight."She said stretching her hands forward popping her knuckles "Then on my 10th birthday I met the Wonderful Watson family."She cracked a tiny smile that went nearly unseen "They're very nice people, an old man and woman that always wanted a kid since their first child died. They know what my parents been doing but it's a law that if I'm being abused I have to conform it myself, but I never do, Even so they take care of me when I need them." Aizen's face stayed as before unaffected by her story, she didn't care...it felt good to tell someone.

"why didn't you tell anyone?" of coarse...they always have to ask "Well I'm almost almost 17 and since after that it'll only take a year til I'm an adult legally, what's the point of reporting it now when I can hold out for 2 more years? Besides, they'll just kill me before they get locked up...I want to be alive to laugh in their stupid faces." He smirked "and you still want to go back?" "Of coarse! I don't want Pops and Mrs. Watson to worry, they lost one kid why the hell should I disappear now after getting attached!" She said, he smirked "Szayel, you can take her now.." She sighed planting her face in her hand knowing full well she had to do whatever these people wanted "Fine, Geez, I'll be your freakin' test subject. Gosh, I thought being tossed into this world would be fun, but never mind."She spat bitterly following the octova Espada.

She sat on the lab table swinging her long lanky legs back and forth as the Pink haired Scientist gathered his doctor like equipment "Oh come on, I'm a human being, with human Organs and abilities. I have no Reitsu I have no powers so can you PLEASE put that scalpel away"She said to Szayel who had been waving a scalpel contemplating what he should do... "Look Szayel, if you need some form of DNA, You can take a lock of hair or even a scab but if you plan on leaving another scar on my body I swear to you I'll send a letter to Tite Kubo, telling him to castrate you before you die!" "Don't be such a coward, I'm not going to cut you. but how am I going to get blood?"he said ignoring her Kubo remark obviously clueless to who she was talking about. She thought for a small moment "oh I know, here" She removed her wristband allowing Szayel to see her scarred arm, Running a finger over her fresh cut that began to scab she spoke "I did this before I slept and its barely starting to scab, so here's your blood" She smiled tearing off the brown skin allowing her dark red blood ooze out into a vile Szayel held in his hand, "Happy now, or to you need hair and a toe nail?" "That's fine" He said bluntly turning his back to her. Evening lied down on her back exhausted of her hectic hours in the Arrancar world Yawning loudly "Hey, Pinky...I'm going to sleep. If I'm not here.. then I'm... probably... home." She said shutting her eyes quickly falling into a slumber. Szayel hurriedly secured his things and attempted turned around quickly before she could sleep, but it was too late and the mysterious human vanished.

Jolting awake Evening sat up to find herself in the familiar room that she had slept in the night before, She looked to the window and guessed it to be around 7:00 A.M. she sighed and stood up out of bed and went to the window to let in the morning air. She was relaxed until she felt a chill in her legs, that's strange, she slept in pajama pants that night so... Evening looked down and saw the white and black dress from the dream "...Holy shit...times 2" she mumbled "wait my Pjs! she quickly went to the bed to dig through the sheets frantically and found her beloved sleep-wear where she slept. She pondered if she could go back till a knock was heard "Eve, Honey, get ready for breakfast."Mrs. Watson called "o-Okay"..Evening quickly undress out of the strange outfit and left it on the nightstand. _'tonight...I'll try one more time...' _She thought dressing in casual clothes and headed down to breakfast...one thing Evening knew, She stumbled on one hell of a Wonerland...

…

* * *

Uuuuggh its still too short for me its only 3 1/3 pages (usually writes 6 pages)

**[1]** While working on the Sistine Chapel's ceiling Michelangelo Developed a large bump on his neck and back problems because he had to constantly strain his neck and back looking up as he painted the ceiling from a scaffold. He couldn't sit or rest because 'Fresco' painting dries very quickly so he never really had a chance to stretch out his limbs.

**[2]**I actually had a dream _similar_ to this XD I forgot what I did that day to make me dream something so weird

_Review's are Love~ I wouldn't mind a few =3_

**Replies to review(s):**

CherryKunoichiTenTen: Thank you very much ^^ my updates wont be very constant but it shouldn't be too long between new chapters

_Daydreamer1008:_ Thank you~ ^^ I'll try not to stray from my updates.


	3. Back down the Rabbit Hole

**My Escape**

Chapter 3: Back down the rabbit hole

"Oh, look this outfit would be just precious on you" "Mum,Its my birthday party not a wedding reception."Evening laughed as Mrs. Watson placed the dress back on the rack with a tiny frown "What's this I hear about a wedding? You ain't gonna bring any man to my house." Mr. Watson grinned tasselling the girls hair "Pops, I'm turning 17 soon. besides who would date me? I'm not pretty like the other girls" Evening said looking down with a faded frown "Don't you say that Honey Bee, What about that boy you keep eye fluttering too at your school?" Evening blushed "Mum, I don't 'flutter' my eyes, and besides he's already got a girl friend" Mr. Watson jumped in the topic "You mean that Valley lookin' girl? Whats-er name. Veronica, oh, kid she's Everyone's girlfriend. If I wasn't so old and wrinkled...ahem and married she'd be my girlfriend too."He said getting a glare from his wife making Evening laugh "Wait till we get home, George. Trust me honey, just be you and guarantee you'd get ALL the boys, and I will help you laugh at everyone of 'em" Evening smiled "Thanks Mum and Pops. Can we go to a different store, the all the white and pink in here is gonna make my eyes melt" She offered stepping out the store entrance to the rest of the mall. Evening was walking next to Mrs. Watson who was having a tiny spat with her husband. She wasn't paying attention, she just walked along with them letting her mind wonder to her 'dream'._ 'Lets see They did show me how it wasn't a dream but... its so strange. That I can enter their world in my sleep. If I was able to do that...then why haven't I done it till now?_' He thoughts were cut short "Eve, watch out." Mrs. Watson's call was in vain as Evening collided with someone and landed on the floor. The Watson's went to rush and ask about her wounds when she raised a hand to stop them. Without looking at the other person "I-I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was walking"She said turning her eyes to the person "No it was my fault I should of moved" The voice was familiar to her and she instantly looked at her obstacle "Oh, hey Weathers, why are you here?"The boy held his hand to her "E-Elliot, No reason, just Shopping for my birthday. Why are you here?" She asked nervously taking his hand to stand "Just hanging out, I guess. Who are they?" He asked pointing to the Watson's "Oh they-" "Who are we, and who are YOU talking with our Eve"Mr. Watson threatened causing Eve to plant her face in her hands "Pops please," "Have you been trying to move onto Ev-" "Oh hush, George, Ignore him Hun, He's just an old coot. I'm Nellie Watson and This is George, my husband, are you a friend of Eve's?"Mrs. Watson asked sweetly. Evening blushed in embarrassment "You could say that, we're in the same class. I'm Elliot Wallace, My father runs a hospital not far from here." He said shaking hands with the Watson's as he spoke Eve was signaling to Mrs. Watson from behind him letting her know he's the one she's been crushing on and stopped her funny gestures when the boy turned "You know, I'm sorry about earlier" The dirty blonde boy smirked "Do you want to come hang with me? that if its okay with Mr and Mrs. Watson" He said gesturing to them Evening held in a smile "I dunno, Is it alright? Mum, Pops" "Oh go ahead Honey, George and I haven't been out alone much, enjoy yourselfs" "and don't lay a hand on her."Mr. Watson threatened again "No worries Sir"Elliot replied holding his hands up defensibly "Come on Evening"He said leading her away "I'll see you two by the fountain!"She called to the Watson's.

Evening was in pure bliss, walking next to the boy who she thought never noticed her. "H-hey Elliot, Why'd you invite me. What happened to Veronica? You don't seem to be someone who just hangs out alone at the mall" He smirked at her "We had an argument and she just walked off, I was on a date with her today and she got mad that I wouldn't get her some $200 bag.." Evening frowned "Not to be mean, but isn't that a little too pricey,even for her?" "You can say that. Anyway your birthday is soon right?" "y-yea I'm turning 17 this coming Friday" His smirked didn't fade as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to a small shop "Elliot, where are you-" He stopped in front of a class counter releasing her hand "pick one"He said pointing at the glass case. She looked in the case and saw different necklaces and charm bracelets that priced from $30-$99 "That's way to much, dude. You can't waste your money on me" She declined "Just pick one, its your birthday soon right? so just take a pick"He beckoned. she sighed nervously looking to the case. but she couldn't help but notice how friendly Elliot was.

In school he hardly ever looked her way, and the only time the spoke was when he needed help on an English assignment or Math homework, something was strange and she didn't like it. She was happy that he was talking to her but it feels forced. Her eyes wondered around bashfully for the cheapest thing until a glimmer caught her eye. all alone in the corner was a necklace, The Silver pendant was a small locket with a heart and arrow engraved on it with a single Turquoise jewel in the center, she let her eyes wonder to the tag that read 32.99 "then...This one."She said tapping the glass gently, he looked "Don't you want something better? I don't care about money you know"He said leaning on the case. she shook her head "Its fine, I like simple things"she said softly "Okay then" He sighed as if he wanted her to get something pricey. He called the clerk over and paid for the necklace. He smirked and placed the small gold colored box in her cupped hands "Happy Early Birthday" He said, a smile escaped her lips "thank you"She said pocketing the case not wanting the necklace to tangle with the one she was wearing. "Lets get you back to your...parents? You don't look alike, no offence" "Something like that,They're not biological."She said stiffly not wanting to get into the subject. She was glad that Elliot was talking, let along buying stuff for her but she still had a gut feeling that something was wrong...

The rest of the day Eve and her temporary family, enjoyed themselves going store to store and bought a few things. Right around sunset they decided to head back home. The car ride was mostly silent there were occasional questions or remarks asked to each other. "So did you have fun with, Elliot." Mrs. Watson grinned, Evening's eyes removed themselves from the rushing scenery outside the window and gave a confused brow, "I guess so.."She murmured "Did something happen?" "Not really, he was just acting weird...He would buy his girlfriend a pricey bag but he insisted I pick out expensive jewelry for my birthday present." "Maybe he likes you, I remember when I met Nellie I tried wining her over with jewelry even though I was broke as a mother-" "George... but he's right Honey, maybe that Wallace boy has some feelings for you"She Smiled at the girl in the backseat _'but still...something isn't right' _Evening gave a smile "Maybe, but I can't jump to conclusions." "You'll never know, Eve...Who wants My famous spaghetti and meatballs for dinner" in a perfect harmony Eve and Mr. Watson dropped the subject and let out a "whoo~" with a laugh...a small habit they decided on when Mrs. Watson would make her best dishes.

The rest of the car ride was comfortable, and when they arrived home dinner went quickly, and almost quietly as Evening focus one thing on her mind _'I have to try tonight'_ her thoughts were cut by Mr. Watson "Eve, stop trying to predict the future with your pasta" "huh?" "you're staring as if you're seeing some vision" "oh I was just thinking, sorry Pops" Evening smiled forking the remains of her food in her mouth "My show is gonna start in an hour so I should head to the bath" She quickly took her plate to the sink Mrs. Watson was washing in and thanked them both before dashing into the restroom to get rid of the day's dirt and smells.

She didn't know what to do. She sat at the edge of the bed staring at the TV screen that was playing 'Bleach', she ignored the scene that was playing and focused more on her thoughts that wouldn't settle _'If it really was real, can I survive in a world full of arancar and hollows when I'm a human, but what if...maybe the fact the worlds are different- no, impossible, Aizen was able to crush me with his power so..' _she saw the small boxed necklace on her night stand where she placed it. She smiled to herself opening the case and putting on the locket. It fit nicely resting between her collar bone and chest '_but then, there's Elliot... I'm probably over thinking it' _She turned the tv off and sat in the dark silence of the room, wondering if she can really go back "I have to try"She mumbled to herself standing up and lifting the Dress of her nightstand, She stared at it "I can't go in my Pjs now can I?" she mumbled before a smirk graced her features, "_Maybe Alice can go down the rabbit hole again"_She joked to herself and changed into the outfit. She felt weird...did she honestly think she could go back any time she wanted? She still didn't abandon that it could be a dream, but she just had to try...she wanted to go back, she wanted to find her own special place, even if it was a fictional world, She needed an Escape. Lying in bed she relaxed her body, closing her mind from the outside world and clearing her thoughts, and let her self become taken over by sleep.

"Look, its her, I thought she vanished""How strange" Evenings eyes fluttered open. She saw the familiar white walls of Las Noches. She sat up and found herself in the familiar metal table she left the last time. She trailed her eyes and saw Szyel, and Gin "Oh, so I take it I'm not wanted?" She asked "Thats not it, we thought you left for good, is all" "How long has it been since last time? You honestly think that after I basically was dancing on your meeting table I'd just Leave and never come back...pft like hell"Gin kept his large grin "You have a point, you were gone for about three days" he answered "three? But it's only been one in my world!" "It could be the way the worlds are linked, its similar to the time differences in Soul Society, the Human world and Hueco Mundo but much shorter as time passes"Szyel answered with a hand to his chin "Either way we have to see Aizen-sama about this.." Evening sighed "uuuhg... there goes my neck"She murmured jumping off the table following after the Octova and Fox faced Gin.

"You know I'm starting to feel a massive tide of De'ja Vu..."She said looking up at Aizen who sat Self-righteously upon his throne. Aizen only looked down at her "pleasant, seeing you here Ms. Weathers, I was hoping you return." "how nice of you? I feel like you don't consider me as a friend..." Aizen smirked "You are correct, I have a reason for waiting for you to come back" "and that is?" His eyes sharpened as if he came up with the greatest plan "I will help you if you help me." "Dude, you're not making much sence. How Will I help you? I don't have any powers" "Exactly but what you do have is knowladge" Evening didn't like where this was going "just spit it out."She snapped "Whatever it is you want me to help with, how will you help me?" "If you help me, I can make sure that those parents of yours will never harm you again, and that your friend remain unharmed" she thought about the offer..._'If I help him...I won't have to put up with it anymore but...' _"It depends...what do you need me to do?" "You said you know everything about us and what will happen, correct?" He didn't wait for an answer and continued "I want you to tell us how we could over throw soul Society by avoiding any mistake we will or have made?" "What?" "must I put it simply, Tell me all you know and help us win." Evening didn't excpect this...well she did but she was hoping it wouldn't happen. Though it felt kinda good...to have the fate of Aizen's army dancing in her palm, but at the same time...why was she afraid?

* * *

**Note: **I'd like to appologize if this Chapter was Crap, or the fact Ulqui hasn't actually spoken with the girl yet XD I sort of want to clear a bit of Evenings Life outside of Hueco Mundo as well so some chapters will be partly espada-less... I'm bad at planing situations ahead but I assure you I'll try to get better! I can promise there will be some Ulquiorra Vocalization next chapter DX so don't kill me fellow Ulqui-fangirls and Poll voters!

_Reviews are love~ _

_gosh...reading back on this my skills suck ._. and my transition is still horrible  
_


End file.
